Mako Mankanshoku
A rather goofy girl who attends Honnoji Academy. She is a friend of Ryuko MatoiOfficial Character page. Personality Mako is a hyperactive girl who seems to cling to anyone she befriends, emphasized by how she becomes inseparable from Ryuko very quickly. She is also lazy, as shown in how she goes to sleep as soon as class begins, humorously clashing with her hyperactivityEpisode 1. History N/A Synopsis Mako lives with her family in the slums of the city. She spends her days as a no-star student of the Honnouji Academy. She befriended the transfer student, Ryūko Matoi, when she first arrived to the classroom. After Ryūko tried to assault the head of the student council, Satsuki Kiryuin, and fled the scene. Mako was captured because she was seen socializing with her. The Disciplinary group took Mako as a hostage and was saved by Ryūko before she was deep-fried in a tub of scorching oilEpisode 1. After the battle between Ryūko and the boxer, Takaharu Fukuroda, Mako met up with Ryūko when her family took her in. The next day, she invited Ryūko to stay with her and her family as they walked to school. She was unfazed despite being bombarded numerously with a rapid fire of tennis balls to the face. Mako was apprehended by the tennis club captain, Omiko, because she apparently missed practice the other day, despite the fact that she was being held hostage at the time. Ryūko saved her as she was being tied up to a post and pelted on all sides by tennis balls. Mako made arguments against Satsuki’s minion, Uzu Sanageyama, when he tried to fault Ryūko and it somehow resulted in having a tennis match between Ryūko and Omiko. Once the match was won, Mako fled with Ryūko under the cover of improvised steamEpisode 2.. When Ryūko was fighting a losing battle against Satsuki, Mako intervened between them and made an speech about how Ryūko should have no reason to be ashamed of showing her body, as well as commented that she and her family was talking about Ryūko’s body the night before. The speech motivated Ryūko to embrace wearing Senketsu and was finally able to maximise her potentialEpisode 3.. During the event known as the “No-Late day”, Mako argued back to the Ira Gamagoori when he was questioning Ryūko choice of current attire, and the argument later ended with how he should be wearing pyjama; instead of sleeping in the nude unless he wishes to get sick. As Mako and Ryūko tried to get to class, they met up with the supposedly injured Maiko Ogure and allow her to join them out of kindness; however she later betrayed them and stole Senketsu as it was being delivered by Mako’s dog. After Ryūko beat up Maiko and reclaim Senketsu, they both learned that they were tricked once again by Maiko’s “fake school” trap; they were able to make it into the school in time by crashing into the classroom after commandeering a cable cartEpisode 4.. Physical Appearance She has brown hair and brown eyes Relationships Mako has a younger brother, Mataro Mankanshoku, and parents. She seems to be annoyed with her brother, and wants to stop his troublmaking. She is friends with Ryuko and seems to enjoy talking with her. Quotes Gallery Mako face.png|Faces Character Design Mako body.png|Body Character Design Reference Category:Characters Category:Female characters